The present invention relates to an adjustable shelf assembly, and more particularly, to an adjustable shelf assembly comprising a frame equipped with at least two shelves that are movable relative to the frame. The assembly may be used as a shower caddy because it is desirable to have an assembly capable of supporting a variety of bathing articles that a user generally requires when bathing or taking a shower. Numerous types of shower caddies have been developed to support such articles so that a person taking a shower can readily access such articles. One type of such conventional shower caddies includes caddies which are mounted over a shower head assembly.
A problem with such conventional shower caddies is that they are not always compatible with the layout of the shower and with the shower head assembly. For example, many shower head assemblies, such as handheld shower head assemblies, generally have a hose or flexible tube which generally rests against a shower wall. However, conventional shower caddies are often difficult to mount over handheld shower head assemblies because placement of the caddy is often obstructed by the flexible hose which lies below the base, or positioning of the hose is obstructed by the caddy. Specifically, difficulties arise because there is no space for the tube or hose of the handheld shower assembly to lay, as positioning of the tube or hose is impeded by the shower caddy.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved shower caddy configured to be mounted over a shower head assembly. More particularly, it is desirable to provide a shower caddy which is configured to be mounted over a shower head assembly and adjustable to accommodate the hose or tube portion of the shower head assembly.